Жесть
by Geust
Summary: Говоря о своих девушках, Финн теряет дар речи.


Финн захлебывался словами. Всего двумя, но на большее его не хватало. И жестикулировал так, что домочадцы осторожно, не сговариваясь, отставляли домашнюю утварь и предметы быта, которые он мог смахнуть, уронить или опрокинуть.  
>- А Квинн!.. - восклицал он. - А Рэйчел!.. А Квиииииииин... А Рэйчел! А Квинн. А Рэйчел... А КВИНН! А Ррррррэйчеллллллл! Квинн! Рэйчел! Рэйчел! Квинн-Квинн-Квииииинн.<br>- Кто бы мог подумать, что в этих именах столько разностороннего смысла, - процедил Курт сквозь зубы, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь на стуле.  
>- Финн, дорогой, не мог бы ты объяснить, что между вами случилось? - попыталась вмешаться Кэрол. - Между вами тремя?<br>- Квинн! - пояснил Финн, изображая удар ладонью. - Рэйчел! - И прижал ладонь к щеке.  
>- Квинн дала Рэйчел пощечину, - перевел Курт.<br>- Ах боже мой! - воскликнула Кэрол, прижимая к груди полотенце одной рукой и второй спасая заварочный чайник. - За что же!  
>- Квинн! - Финн хлопнул себя обоими руками по груди. - И Рэйчел!<br>- Обе влюблены в него, - снова перевел Курт. - Как он считает.  
>- Они чуть не подрались из-за тебя? - удивилась Кэрол.<br>- Ммммм... - Финн застыл с руками в размахе на полкухни и задумался, зацепившись взглядом за потолок. Через Квинн-Рэйчел ему трудно было объяснить, что послужило причной их выяснения отношений.  
>- Из-за того, что он полез не в свое дело, - сказал Курт. - Пошел на выпускной с Квинн, а полез драться с гипотетическим парнем Рэйчел, тем самым демонстрируя виды на Рэйчел в присутствии Квинн. Что, нет?<br>- Ммммм! - Финн замотал головой. - Квинн... Рэйчел...  
>- Рейчел - Джесси, - подсказал Курт. И изобразил пальцами сердечко. - Финн - Джесси. - И лениво помахал кулаками в воздухе.<br>Кэрол проследила за его движениями, нахмурилась и хлопнула Финна полотенцем.  
>- И ты полез в драку! Поэтому ты рано вернулся с выпускного и сразу сбежал к себе в комнату? Почему не сказал?<br>- Ладно-ладно, мальчишки всегда дерутся, - примиряюще сказал Бёрт из-за газеты.  
>- А ты знал, - с угрозой ответила Кэрол, прицеливаясь полотенцем к нему.<br>- Квинн! Рэйчел! - воскликнул Финн, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.  
>- Он спрашивает, что ему теперь делать, - пояснил Курт. - С ними обеими. Ему нравится Рэйчел, но мешает ее Джесси. И Квинн ему нравится, но она на него давит. И собирается за него замуж.<br>- Имея ребенка от другого человека, который воспитывается на стороне? - не опуская газеты, спросил Бёрт.  
>Курт пожал плечами и кивнул.<br>- Квиииинн... - завыл Финн. - Рэйчел.  
>- Сядь уже, - сказала Кэрол, хлопком по плечу усаживая его на стул, и на это же плечо вешая ему полотенце.<br>- Не мудро выбирать вторую, - продолжил Бёрт из-за газеты. - Нехорошо выбирать первую. В одном случае ты будешь действовать против своей воли, во втором - против ее.  
>Финн хлопнул ладонью по столу - посуда и приборы подскочили, а полотенце свалилось с его плеча.<br>- Вот! - воскликнул он.  
>- Мы услышали что-то более осмысленное, - сказал Курт.<br>Бёрт опустил газету и посмотрел на Финна очень внимательно. Кэрол убрала от него десертный нож вместе с тарелкой и яблочными шкурками.  
>- Знаешь, сынок, - начал Бёрт тоном, каким врачи уговаривают детей в необходимости прививок, - будь у меня такие проблемы с девушками, как у тебя, я бы, наверное, предпочел быть этим. Сам понимаешь.<br>Кэрол закивала. Курт расцепил руки и нервно заскреб ногтями пластиковую салфетку.  
>- Геем, - припечатал Бёрт. И встряхнул газету, снова закрываясь ей и тем самым демонстрируя завершение разговора с Финном.<br>Курт почти подпрыгнул на стуле, давя улыбку.  
>- Я бы задумалась, - сказала Кэрол и отвернулась к мойке.<br>Финн собрался попереводить глубокомысленный взгляд с отчима на маму, но они не смотрели на него, поэтому ему пришлось озадаченно уставиться на Курта.  
>Курт бросил салфетку, и Финн испугался, что сейчас он своими ухоженными ногтями примется так же яростно скрести его, но Курт сдержался: вместо этого он сжал кулаки и издал тихий, но явно торжествующий писк.<br>Финн понял, что в этой ситуации у него поддержки искать было бессмысленно. "Квинн. Рэйчел. Курт. Финн," - подумал он. - "Жесть".


End file.
